Wagering games continue to increase in popularity. As such, new games continue to be developed. In general, it is desirable to develop games which are interesting to players. In some instances, the entire format of the game is changed. For example, entirely new games are sometimes developed. In other situations, existing games are modified or enhanced. Such a modification may be a change in the method of game play.
One popular game feature is the “bonus.” In general, most games offer basic payout or winning award for a winning outcome. It has been found, however, that many players enjoy the opportunity to continue play or to be paid enhanced winnings. In a very common game configuration, a game defines a number of predetermined winning outcomes. For one or more of those outcomes, the player is either provided the opportunity to play a “bonus round” as part of that same game for the opportunity to win a bonus award, or is directly paid a larger award.
These award structures are still very limited in their excitement. For example, the offering of such bonuses do little to entice a player to play additional games. In addition, these bonus structures are pre-set, meaning that they are the same every time. For example, a player of a game offering a bonus level generally must obtain a particular winning set of symbols for a chance to play the bonus round. That particular set of symbols does not change. In addition, these bonuses are often known before play of the game begins. For example, when a player initiates a game, they may be informed that they will be entitled to a 2× bonus for all wins.
A wagering game which is exciting to players and which is beneficial to casinos is desirable.